Talk:Marcy/@comment-92.25.20.116-20190503013837
What ifs ideas and questions...Would you all like to answer in your own ways of how it would all turn out each? 1. What if Marcy and her sister/friend survived their rapid pregnancy and births? 2. What if Patrick never sprouted tentacles and never started turning into his alien form during Marcy's sister's turn and how it would play out next in the following scenes instead? 3. What if Melissa = Patrick's fiancé survived her rapid pregnancy and gave birth safely, what would come of it all next? 4. What if Patrick never decided to commit suicide after accidently killing his fiancé in impregnating her? What then? 5. What if Patrick and Melissa were at their house, rather than his cabin/lodge? What would alter in story next instead when caught? 6. What if Marcy's sister managed to escape Patrick's grip over her on the bed before he could impregnate her by knocking him out, what would happen next? 7. What if the sisters actually did wear protection when doing it with Patrick? 8. What if Patrick succeeded in mating with the Darlene before he sensed Eve's presence and being found afterwards? 9. What if Species 2 events actually happened now in our modern day times? 10. What if Mars in our reality was actually confirmed to be contaminated with species alien DNA that threatens our whole planet and race? What would happen next upon confirmation? What would be the fate of Mars then afterwards? 11. What if all of Patrick's children fully grew into adults and escaped the barn before the final showdown in Species 2? 12. What if Stephen Arden actually + luckily survived his encounter with Sil? What would he possibly have done next after those scenes? 13. What if Marcy and her sister were pregnant with quadruplets each instead? 14. What if Patrick actually gave himself up and went in with his senator farther, instead of killing him? What could possibly happen next afterwards? 15. What if Eve actually won against Patrick's second alien form and lived after that event/moment mostly unharmed? What then? What could happen next? 16. What if Eve never decided to escape from her prison? What then? 17. What if Marcy and her sister/friend never died after giving birth and turned from infection into species aliens like Patrick instead? What then? 18. What if Patrick in his final form actually won the final confrontation in the 2nd film? What next? 19. What if Patrick began to turn while doing it with Marcy first instead? What could possibly happen all next? 20. What if Sil survived the first film? What if she got away or was never found? What if she and her son survived? What if she survived up to the events of the 2nd film onwards? Also... I think a new idea to add all around to this website that other film + series universes have already that this one does not... if any of you are interested in updating this site, is mini short 2 minute plus videos or longer of all the characters profiles with scenes from all parts of the films in describing their background information and events occurring around in their characters = that would make this site better to some degree or more so. Good luck to those who can be found and asked to do a great job at making them all eventfully = both in characters and locations in the film verse as lore videos... please.